jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Minka's World (A Jurassic Park Short)
"Wu can't take my research or my invention, I have not put 3 years into creating the perfect DNA replicator only to have my research taken from me, I will make a report of all theinformation learned. 30% of all DNA code researched and they will have to resort with filling in the gaps. I may be fired, but that one stopped me from fufiling everyone's dream of having their own dinosaur as a pet." Micheal Vortex ~ Project Genesis Gentics researcher. History Micheal Vortex was born in Miami, Flordia. Ever since his sixth birthday Micheal Vortex showed a fascination with Genetics and dinosaurs. By the time he graduated from Harvard university with a masters degree in Genetics he had already secretly mapped 5% of all the DNA of life on his own. His minor had been in advanced engineering which over the course of 5 years Micheal put together a generator which could take the image of a lifeform and how it reacts and convert into data that could be used to create artficial DNA to make the creature live. At first the Process was slow. In the meantime Micheal began working for Project Genesis working under Dr. Henry Wu. Three years later but a 2 weeks before The disastier at Jurrasic Park Micheal vortex was laid off for a disagreement on how to improve the dinosaurs behavior. He accused Henry Wu of stealing research that he had done on the study of the DNA. Before leaving though on the island of Sorna Micheal Vortex infected one of the Veloiraptor eggs with the complete DNA code he had finished. The result years later would reveal an Albino Raptor with a heightened intelligence capable of using human weapons as well as possesing opposable thumbs and vocal cords capable of mimicing other dinosaurs. In time, the dinosaur would be able to evolve until it could leave the island by creating a boat. Meanwhile back in America, Vortex had been able to create a small business which sold small minuature dinosaurs to children for cheap prices. In time though it wasn't just small pets but also cures fro diseases, medical breakthroughs in enhancing the body. Soon he Patented his invention called the Vortex Generator which eventually was made into a Mass production size. By the time he just 27 years old Micheal Vortex understood over 70% of all the DNA of life. Buying an island he set up a Private installtion where he began creating Dinosaurs and other creatures he dreamed up. He made them intelligent some even with a heightened advatage over humans. However with his creation he created a failsafe gene. Should he ever be killed by his own creation or die in general all biological creation that he had personelly created would break down and die within 24 hours of his death. By the time he was 40 he had created a Dinosaur Civilization on that island. Being able to match any nation in firepower to defend itself. But Micheal Vortex wanted more than just the 90% of the DNA he now knew. With increased interest he created a much larger generator unlockign even secrets of DNA mankind should never know about. Altering his own DNA he improved himself. His creation as well enjoying the benefits. Meanwhile the US government in the an attempt to keep him from creating an army sent a team of commandos to his island to kill him and destroy the island. However they were stopped by a storm and forced to rest on an island nearby. This island was inhabited by Vortex's earliest creation Jermiah Raptor who had been the albino raptor. Working with the humans he was able to help put astop to Micheal Vortex and retrieve the knowledge of the DNA before the island detonated. Micheal vortex though had succeeded. He had created he lifeform that science said couldn't exist. He created a Dragon. Before he died he disabled the failsafe gene in the dragon and made the dragon pregant so it could create a race of hyper intelligent dragons to live on. The dragon fled just as the island detonated. Vortex Industries soon collapsed without their leader. The US Government now had complete access to the DNA and who knows what nightmares they may create in times to come. Category:Short story